


Bend a Knee

by Merfilly



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A private moment, after Ander is King.
Relationships: Allanon/Ander Elessedil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Bend a Knee

"A Druid can give allegiance to no one land or ruler."

Ander remembered the words clearly, understood them, and had silenced the murmurs about disrespect from his court.

Now, in the privacy of his room, Allanon joined him, already divested of all but a tunic and pants, leaving Ander hungering for the glimpses of skin beneath the cloth. 

"As a mere man, Ander," Allanon began, before slowly bringing himself to one knee, "I may do as I choose, my Elven king."

Ander's throat was dry, but he stepped closer, hand going to the rugged face. "I ask nothing of you."

Allanon quirked the corner of his mouth up in a smile, one that promised more to this than mere allegiance. "So I know." He caught the hand and pressed a kiss over the knuckles before drawing himself up. "I believe I have more to give you, though, before I must go." He never let go of the hand, guiding his king to the bed.

Ander went willingly, other hand fumbling at clasps to more quickly be free of the clothing he wore. Allanon belonged to the Lands, and he would have it no other way. These moments were his, though.


End file.
